Question: Divide.
Solution: Let's turn $1.56$ into hundredths using a place value chart. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $1$ $.$ $5$ $6$ $1.56 = 156\text{ hundredths}$ Now, lets divide our hundredths by the whole number. $156\text{ hundredths}\div3 = 52\text{ hundredths}$ Last, let's convert $52\text{ hundredths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $0$ $.$ $5$ $2$ Here is the completed equation: $0.52=1.56 \div 3$